My Only Love Sprang From My Only Hate
by evil-twisted-angel
Summary: “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer” Those were the last words he released from his cold lips. I always found bliss in ignorance, that was until he showed me ignorance is not bliss when the truth needs to be told.rnSir Van Fanel was his name,


**My Only Love Sprang From My Only Hate**

**The Tale Of The Fallen Angel**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! I MADE THIS STORY BASED ON THE PROGRAMMES CHARACTERS! SO DO NOT SUE ME!**

I remember it like it was yesterday…Those eyes…Those mysterious scarlet eyes that looked deep into my soul. Words alone can not express the very evanescent of my existence in front of those eyes.

**Only the heavens above could see my heart, which was once made from the coldest of stone, evaporate and congeal into an indescribable feeling of mixed emotions.**

"**Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Those were the last words he released from his cold lips. I always found bliss in ignorance, that was until he showed me ignorance is not bliss when the truth needs to be told.**

**Sir Van Fanel was his name, he was a blood thirsty witch hunter and I am the witch Hitomi and this my story.**

**The year was 1666. It was a cold winter; the rivers were dark as the raven sky's and the ice cold atmosphere sent chills up and down my spine. I was 16, at that age I was considered to be a woman, by the time I turned 17 I was expected to be married and having my first child. None the less I loved being young, free and sexy…not that I thought I was sexy or anything…anyway where was I?**

Chapter 1 

"**Why did I have to open my big mouth and take the dare? I am too pretty to die…not that I think I am pretty or anything…who am I kidding? Why the hell am I talking to myself?" Hitomi said as she approached the campsite where all the witch hunters were resting. Hitomi had been dared by her friend Yukari to sneek into the campsite, sneek into Sir Allen's tent(Sir Allen is Sir Van's advisor) and steal the "remembering stone" from him. The remembering stone is a large diamond that can make you see the past, present and future.**

**Hitomi took a deep breath as she slowly walked past a sleeping soldier.**

"**What this I see?" Sir Allen said as he turned his attention to the remembering stone which was now glowing. He carefully grasped the diamond and gazed into it. "Well, well what do we have here? A guest? A beautiful one indeed? Seems like I have some company tonight." Allen said with a slick smirk appearing on his face.**

"**This has got to be Sir Allen's tent! There is a red carpet laid out for him for crying out loud!" Hitomi said to herself. She slowly walked into the tent while opening the tents entrance door. Sir Allen was lying down on his mattress sleeping. His long Blond hair was cascading down to his torso, and he had his shirt undone revealing his lovely formed six packs. "He is so amazing…he is like a sleeping angle." Hitomi murmured to herself. **

**Just at that very moment a shining light caught her eye's it came from the remembering stone. She slowly walked towards the stone. When she was about to grasp the stone she felt a hand pull her back by her hips. "That's called stealing you know?." To her utter surprise Sir Allen was standing right behind her squeezing and rubbing her hips with his long soft fingers. This simple motion caused her to let out a gasp followed by a quiet moan betraying her innocence. "Sir Allen please forgive my lack of respect and dignity for what I have done is not acceptable and should not be tolerated, I apologies for my ignorance. This was a dare my friend made me…" Hitomi was cut off by Allen placing his index finger on her lips. He groaned and whispered "I am willing to spare your life, in return I want you to give into me." Hitomi's face turned bright red "This guy is so arrogant" Hitomi thought to herself . "Don't tell me that your shy? Not to worry I can work with that, stay here with me." Allen began to kiss Hitomi's neck but she broke free from his grip to bow her head. "I am sorry Sir Allen but I must go I've got the runs…I mean I have to run!" Allen laughed at Hitomi which made her face turn even more scarlet. "Great I've made a complete fool of myself infront of a man who is practically sex on legs!" Hitomi did not realise that she spoke out loud. "Am I really sex on legs?" Allen said as he took a step towards her. He was no longer laughing. His smooth cheek bones moulded his strong masculine face. His sapphire gaze locked on intently onto Hitomi causing her to whimper in fear. "Why do you fear me so?" Allen said cocking a goldie brow while inclined his head. "I fear you because of the things I know about you" Hitomi said shaking "Things you know or things you have been told?" Sir Allen questioned. "Its mostly things I have been told" Hitomi said taking a step back fearfully "My reputation precedes me" he said with a sardonic edge. Hitomi felt trapped at that very moment. She was hoping someone would save her when all of a sudden… "Allen we need to talk now!" It was Sir Van…Hitomi felt her heart stop then skip a beat "Sure…excuse me?" Allen said facing Hitomi "Hitomi Sir" She replyed bowing her head "Right…excuse me Hitomi…hopefully our paths shall cross again" Allen said as he bent his head down. Using his index finger and thumb he lifted Hitomi's face up by her chin so that they were at eye level. "You are now dismissed."Allen said in a sharpe and cold voice. "Sorry Sir forgive me sir" Hitomi said bowing once again then ran out of the tent. **

"**You have always been a womaniser…" Van said coldly "You can talk!" Allen said in a cocky tone of voice. Van ignored Allen's comment because Allen always seemed to be inferior to him. But some how…Some way Allen seemed to make Van the inferior one. "What did you want to talk about?" Allen said sitting on his mattress "I came here to talk to you about Illuminatus the land of light, has anyone found out the location or co-ordinates for the place" said Van. "No, no one is willing to talk! Its like chinese whispers one person says this, another says that…" Allen said trailing off his conversation "I don't care what it takes I will find Illuminatus!" Van said then stromed out of Allen's tent.**

"**That was so embarrassing. Thank God its over and I will never see there faces again" Hitomi said running through the campsite and into the woods. Hitomi was running back to her village which was located on the other side of the woods.**

Chapter 2 

"I really hope Hitomi is not dead. I will never forgive myself if she gets killed " said Yukari pacing up and down her wooden floors in her bedroom. "You will never believe what has just happened!" Hitomi said charging through Yukari's bedroom door. "Oh thank God you are safe I nearly had a heart attack." Said Yukari "forget safety! Sir Allen made a move on me!" Hitomi said panting uncontrolably. "Bite your tongue! You are lying" Yukari said in disbelief. "No I am serious! He even asked me to spend the night with him" Hitomi said with a serious look on her face. The atmosphere of the room turned cold. A cool breeze from outside passed through the bedroom. The breeze sent chills up and down Hitomi's back. "Stay away from Sir Allen…stay away from him" Yukari said in a cold low voice.

It was a warm summers day. The sweet small of barely apples filled the atmosphere. The aroma its self was considered to be an afrodisiac. The cool summers breeze caressed Sir Allens skin and blew through his long raven hair. He felt an incomplete feeling in his heart. He longed for company, but not the kind of company to fill his sheets. Allen longed for a heart as pure as his beloved Catherine.

It had been three long years since she had passed away. Allen was eighten at the time and he was training to be a witch hunter to follow in his late fathers foot steps.

When he had came back from his training he discovered that the love of his life had died from a rare illness that attacks the heart.

After Catherines tragic death Allens heart became full of anger and hate. The only blood he found comfort in was a witches blood. He took a job as Sir Vans advisor. Allen felt good he had finally found his calling.

"Oh the years has gone by, but my heat still wants you my darling Catherine. I met a young lady who goes by the name Hitomi. She reminds me so much of you my love. I find myself rather infatuated with her and I wish to see her again. Could it be possible she is a recarnation of you in personality. The possiblity is great. Oh Catherine" Allen said letting out a sigh.

A few seconds later one of his soliders appeared on the balcony with Allen. "Sorry to disturb you Sir Allen but I have very important news for you. We managed to gain the co-ordinates for illuminatus. Its located on the west of the island." Said the solider hold a large scroll in front of him. Allen glanced at the with an intense look in his lovely toned face "good let Sir Van know, mean while I am going to the village on the outside of these woods." Said Allen. " Forgive me for asking Sir but why do you wish to go to such a place? Its full of witches and poor people." Said the solider confused. "I have some very important business to attend to" said Allen smiling wickedly.

"Hurry up Hitomi we must open the shop now" said Yukari placing some apples into a basket. Yukari and Hitomi worked at a small shop. They sold pasteries mainly but they sometimes sold fruit and vegetables.

Hitomi was busy stacking some baskets in the backroom of the shop when she felt a hand stroke her back. "Nice to see your face again" said the smooth silky voice. Hitomi turned around. To her utter surprise Sir Allen was stand right in front of her. "He must have came through the backdoor" Hitomi thought to herself. The chemistry between them was electric. She could feel his intent sapphire gaze wash over her body. He leaned forward placing a warm kiss on Hitomi's lips. Her body trembled in fear and excitement. Allen wrapped his strong masculine arms around Hitomi's small frame pulling her deeper into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while tangling her fingers his long dark locks. Never in her life had she felt so wanted. Never in her life had she desperately craved someone. Hitomi hoped that this moment would never end.

"**Hitomi hurry…" Yukari said pausing when she spotted Allen and Hitomi kissing. "Hitomi! Stay away from him!" Yukari said pulling Hitomi away from Allen then running out of the shop still pulling Hitomi's arm. "Let go of me! Why are you acting like this? He is a sweet man" Hitomi said "He is so sweet he wiped out our home town?" Yukari said halting. Hitomi felt a large lump form in her throat. She tried to swallow forcing the lump down her dry throat.**

"**Just because one man pays attention to you, You automaticly forget who you are and where you come from! You are a witch and nothing will change that" Yukari said coldly. Hitomi felt a knife pierce her heart at that very moment. Hitomi ran through the village and into the woods searching for some answers. How could her best friend be so cruel? Why was she behaving like this? Hitomi wanted some answers. **

**She ran deep into the forest until she could no longer run. She sat down on a rock. The cold surface penetrated her skin. She sighed "Why is Yukari like this?" She whispered to herself.**

**Just then at that very moment she heard a loud growl from behind her. She turned around and spotted a huge dragon with deep amber eyes glowing dim as an ember. Hitomi screamed, forcing every ounce of oxygen out of her lungs. "Help! Someone please! Anyone!" Hitomi said screaming and crying.**

**Just when all hope was gone a gallant figure appeared, cluctching a long shinny sword in his right had. The branches from the trees above covered his face. He was very well built and had brawned shoulders. And his height was the same as Sir Allen who was very tall. **

**The mysterious figure leaped into the air and plunged his into the dragons left eye. The creature wailed in agony as the cold iron steel penetrated its watery milky eye ball. The creature swang its long spiky tall towards the gallant figure. The figure jumped into the air and once again plunged his sword but this time he aimed for the dragons right eye. The dragon once again wailed in agony. The creature swang its long spiky tall in a last attempt to gain dominance over the battle. The gallant figure through his sword. The cold steel pierced the dragons heart causing it to release a final wail then it collapsed onto the ground, disintegrating into slime and bones.**

"**Thank you ever so much for saving me!" Hitomi said walking towards the figure. "I don't know how to repay you please tell me who you are" Hitomi said with some clarity. " To some I am known as EL DEABLO…"said the figure steping towards Serenity and into the sunlight. Serenity gasped "It cant be…" she said trembling "but you may call me Sir Van" said the young man glaring at Serenity. **

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! THIS IS MY FIRST ONE!**

**I WILL TYPE MORE WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS!**

**PLEASEXXXXX**


End file.
